Huntress
by Faith Night
Summary: AU UM.....I suck at these......Kagome comes to the feudal ageand....just READand Write
1. Another time, Another Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....but I wish I did. However I do own the story plot so don't try to copy it. Okay?  
  
A/N Just to let you know both Inu and Shessy get along like brothers. Also Inu has part of the jewel; it was broken before Kagome came.  
  
"..." said '...' thoughts  
  
  
  
A lone figure ran down the street at an amazing speed. They were clothed in black baggy pants and a lose black shirt. A dark hat covered most of their features leaving only a mane of raven hair showing. The figure headed to the only standing building in all of Tokyo. The building, a well house, was part of an old shrine. The dark figure ran into the well house and jumped down the well thinking they could escape them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1  
  
Kagome woke up on the ground in what looked like a well. 'I wonder where am. Oh well, I might as well look around.' She jumped out of the well, and took a look around. "Toto, I don't think were in Kansas anymore," she muttered sarcastically. This place smelled and looked differently than the old ruin that was her home. She surveyed the land, and her gaze rested on a person enter-twined with vines hanging from a god tree. ' And what do we have here.' She walked up to the tree to study this 'person' on the tree. It turned out that he was a hanyu by the smell of it.  
  
He was clad in red and had beautiful white hair. Upon his head were cute little dog-ears. He had an arrow pinning him to the tree. ' Hm, let's see what'll happen if I pull this out.' She smelled them before she heard them. ' Uhg, humans. Just what I need.'  
  
"You there, stop boy!! You don't know what you're doing!" said an old hag with an eye patch. She looked a little scared even though she tried to hide it. "Boy STOP! You will release that demon upon us!"  
  
Kagome just smiled. With one pull she shattered the arrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2  
  
"Oi, that bitch." Inuyasha opened his eyes only to look into violet/green ones 


	2. The fight

A/N: Sorry I couldn't write. I had to go to the dentist and get 10 novocaine shots. Do you know how much that hurts? Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
'Thoughts' "Speaking"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi, that bitch." Inuyasha opened his eyes only to look into violet/green ones. He could only see the eyes; the rest of their face was shadowed. They also wore all black attire. ' Strange, I have never seen clothes like those before.' This "guy" (not sure) has the smell of a youki. " Who the hell are you? And why did you wake me?" he asked. He saw the guy smirk.  
  
"Just to piss them off. It's very easy to do," the guy said looking back at the villagers behind him.  
  
He liked this new guy; he had attitude. Inuyasha looked at the villagers. They were cowering behind an old hag. ' I know her.' "Hey, you're that bitch's sister! I should kill you." He saw her flinch back.  
  
" My sister's name is Kikyo, and you deserved what she did to you." Said the hag. " And my name is Keade."  
  
"Whatever." said Inuyasha. He advanced on Keade intending to rip her to shreds. He smiled as he imagined the look of horror on her face.  
  
"Stop. You'll have to finish it later. We have company," said a Kagome, as she heard a large group of demons come their way.  
  
"What? Company, what company?" said a very confused hanyou. He lifted his nose in the air. 'Oh, those demons. Boy, there's a lot.' He walked back to the guy but turned to look at Keade. "You were lucky. There's a horde of demons coming, go if you don't want to die." He watched them run off. He turned back to the guy. " By the way I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm Kagome, I hope you fight well."  
  
"Don't worry I do. Just wondering but what kind of demon are you? It's either a wolf or a dog." asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm a wolf. I'm surprised you could tell, many people can't." Kagome looked at him before dropping into a fighting stance. "Fight strong, die well."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ Preview-  
  
"Shit!" yelled Inuyasha. "What? What's wrong?" asked Kagome. "Shit, you're a girl." 


End file.
